PS 143
by Golden Mango
Summary: "Kau ini tidak lelah?". "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?". -Ishikari, One shot-


**Modern!AU**

 **Warning : Ishikari, OOCness.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

"Kau ini tidak lelah?".

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?".

Ishikirimaru tertawa, meniup kembali bubur yang baru disendoknya.

Si penanya mendecak sebal, menggerutu dengan manis, "maksudku, kau ini tidak lelah mengurusiku terus? Tidak bosan?".

"Mencintaimu itu tidak melelahkan".

Nikkari terdiam, merundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu bergumam kesal, kesal dengan pria di hadapannya yang dengan mudahnya membuat wajah Nikkari memerah, klise memang, tapi jantung Nikkari tadi benar-benar berhenti sesaat.

"Hei, jangan menunduk, ayo habiskan ini dulu".

Masih dengan wajah semerah apel, Nikkari memberanikan diri mendongak, membuka mulutnya.

Ishikirimaru tertawa lagi, menyuapkan sendok tadi ke dalam mulut Nikkari,"anak pintar, kalau kau makan yang banyak, aku yakin kau akan cepat sembuh".

Pemuda berambut zamrud tadi hanya diam dan menelan,"Ishi...kenapa obatnya tidak datang-datang juga ya...ini sudah berapa lama...".

Ishikirimaru menghela nafas dan tersenyum, mengusap-ngusap kepala kekasihnya,"tenang...hari ini aku akan mencoba mencari pembuat obat lain lagi, kita tidak boleh terus menunggu, bukan?".

"Lagi? Kau mau mencari sampai ke ujung kota lagi? Jangan, nanti kau ditipu lagi, seperti pembuat obat kali ini, padahal aku yakin sekali sudah mencantumkan alamat yang benar, tapi obatnya tidak pernah datang...", Nikkari meremas selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya, kesal.

"Andai saja tubuhku tidak sepayah ini, aku-".

Ciuman di kening Nikkari sukses menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan salahkan dirimu, percayalah padaku, sedikit saja". Pria jangkung ini menurunkan tangannya, mengusap-ngusap pipi pemuda tercintanya.

Tangan Nikkari perlahan naik dan menggenggam jemari Ishikirimaru yang sedang mengelus pipinya,"sedikit? jangan bodoh, kau ini satu-satunya manusia di muka bumi yang aku percaya", dia mendengus, suara tawa mengiringi kalimat tadi.

Ishikirimaru tersenyum hangat, mengambil sendok yang terlantar di dalam mangkok dan kembali menyendok bubur yang sudah mulai mendingin,"nah, ayo habiskan, _pudding_ susu favoritmu menunggu di lemari es".

.

.

.

Bosan.

Adalah yang Nikkari Aoe rasakan saat ini.

Jempolnya memainkan tombol _remote_ televisi, tidak menghiraukan acara yang disiarkan maupun hujan deras yang sedang mengguyur kota.

Kekasihnya sedang pergi untuk mencari obat untuknya. Untuk tubuhnya yang lemah, bertemperatur tidak stabil dan kedua kakinya yang lumpuh mendadak akibat kecelakaan.

Kondisinya ini sudah dimilikinya semenjak setahun yang lalu, saat dirinya menjadi korban tabrak lari pria tidak kenal. Sampai saat ini pun polisi masih mencari pelakunya.

Nikkari sebatang kara, sanak saudara saja tidak punya. Hanya teman-teman tersayangnya yang datang menjenguknya. Tentu saja kekasihnya yang pertama dan utama, mengetahui keadaannya, merawatnya, membiayai semua administrasi rumah sakit tempat dia menginap. Sampai Nikkari tidak tahan, ingin pulang, sudah muak dengan bau rumah sakit, bau obat dan pembersih tangan.

Suatu hari, dokter yang menangani Nikkari memberikannya dua pilihan.

Pertama, menggunakan obat yang terbilang cukup mahal (dan ilegal) untuk menyembuhkan kakinya secara perlahan.

Atau kedua, kakinya diamputasi. Khawatir akan tumbuhnya tumor di kedua kakinya dan merambat ke tubuh Nikkari.

Sebelum Nikkari menjawab, Ishikirimaru tentu langsung mengiyakan opsi pertama. Dokter hanya mengangguk, tapi tidak bisa membantu lebih. Dia hanya menginformasikan kalau obat untuk mengobati lumpuh hanya ada di pasar gelap, selebihnya dia tidak mau ikut campur, tidak mau nama rumah sakit tercemar karena menggunakan obat ilegal.

Ishikirimaru mengerti, berterima kasih kepada sang dokter dan membawa Nikkari pulang ke apartemennya. Bila rumah sakit tidak bisa merawat dan menyembuhkan kekasihnya, maka dia yang akan melakukannya.

Kalau saja nyawa Nikkari lebih dari satu, dia akan mempersembahkan semuanya nyawanya untuk Ishikirimaru.

Tidak mudah mengurusi orang dengan kondisi tubuh seperti Nikkari, dicintainya saja sudah lebih dari cukup, tapi sekarang dia malah menyusahkannya, menggantungkan hidupnya pada Ishikirimaru.

Di saat seperti ini, Nikkari selalu bernostalgia, saat-saat dimana dia masih bisa berjalan.

Es kopi milik Nikkari yang tumpah ke kemeja Ishikirimaru saat kencan pertama mereka.

Rasa manis karamel di permukaan wafel hangat buatan Mikazuki, adik Ishikirimaru, saat Nikkari berkunjung ke kediaman utama kekasihnya.

Coklat Valentine rasa _Green Tea_ untuk Ishikirimaru yang tertukar dengan coklat rasa ubi ungu buatan Imanotsurugi.

Buku-buku karya Haruki Murakami yang selalu dibawa Ishikirimaru kemana pun mereka pergi.

Harum parfum Ishikirimaru yang tertinggal di syal Nikkari.

Sadel sepeda yang dicuri saat mereka bertamasya ke taman terdekat.

Mencuri lihat buku sketsa Ishikirimaru yang penuh terisi gambar potret Nikkari.

Kuil di tepi danau tempat mereka sama-sama memanjatkan doa.

Dan cincin perak berhias zamrud kecil yang sekarang menghiasi jari manisnya. Menandakan Nikkari adalah tunangan resminya.

Diraihnya _handphone_ di samping bantal tidur dan jari-jarinya mengetik dengan cepat.

-Hei, pulang, kau tidak kangen padaku ya?

Atau jangan-jangan kau lagi selingkuh?

...

Hehehe bercanda, cepatlah pulang, aku bosan

P.S. 143 –

.

.

.

"Pembayarannya sudah lunas, senang bertransaksi dengan anda...ah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan tunangan anda?".

"Seperti biasa, tapi makannya mulai banyak, tidak seperti dulu, saya senang".

 _Handphone_ Ishikirimaru bergetar, memberi notifikasi _e-mail_ yang masuk.

"Ah maaf, sebentar".

Ishikirimaru membuka notifikasi dan menyunggingkan senyuman, mengetik balasan.

-Aku sedang berselingkuh denganmu.

Ahahaha, aku sedang bersiap untuk pulang, aku akan membeli puding susu di jalan pulang nanti.

Bersabarlah, aku juga rindu padamu.

P.S. 143-

Pria dengan rambut berwarna jasper tersebut memasukkan _handphone_ nya kedalam saku celananya, dia berdiri, mengambil jas hitam dan payungnya.

"Maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama,mungkin lain kali kita bisa berbincang lebih lama, saya permisi dulu".

Ishikirimaru membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu, meninggalkan kafe itu dengan suara lonceng pintu.

.

.

.

Ishikirimaru sampai di depan pintu apartemennya saat _handphonenya_ bergetar, melantunkan melodi yang familiar di telinganya.

"Halo?".

"Selamat malam, pak Ishikirimaru, maaf mengganggu aktivitas anda, saya dari bagian resepsionis apartemen ingin bertanya apakah bapak ingin mengambil paket untuk bapak yang datang sore ini?".

"Oh...paket itu lagi, kalau ada paket itu datang, tolong dibuang saja ya, sepertinya mereka selalu salah mengirim setiap bulan".

"Eh? Dibuang saja? Tidak apa-apa pak?".

"Tidak apa-apa, ah, yang terpenting, bila ada paket yang datang, tolong hubungi saya ya".

"Baik, pak. Sekali lagi, maaf mengganggu. Selamat malam.".

"Terima kasih. Selamat malam".

.

.

.

Tamu Ishikirimaru, si pria berambut seputih salju itu menyeruput kopi hitamnya dan meletakkannya saat _bodyguard_ nya yang bermata satu bertanya,"Bos, itu klien yang setahun lalu datang ke kantor kita kan?". _Bodyguard_ bertato naga di sampingnya hanya memutarkan bola matanya, menggumamkan 'dasar pelupa' kepada si mata satu.

"Iya, kau masih ingat rupanya".

"Hum...jadi dia ya..."

"Ada apa?".

"Ah...tidak...saya cuma tidak menyangka saja...".

"Fufu, tidak menyangka bagaimana?".

"Um...saya cuma tidak menyangka, pria dengan aura dan wajah baik seperti itu meminta- erm...maksudnya membayar kita untuk menabrak lari tunangannya sendiri. Memangnya ada untungnya dia melakukan hal itu?".

Si rambut putih tertawa pelan.

"Begini, 'kalau bisa membuat diriku ini menjadi satu-satunya orang untuk kekasihku , orang yang paling kucintai, menggantungkan hidupnya, kenapa tidak?', adalah hal yang dipikirkan pria tadi".

"...Eh? jadi dia membuat lumpuh tunangannya untuk-".

"Cinta itu bisa menjadi hal yang sangat menyeramkan lho".

Si rambut putih tertawa, menertawai hal tragis yang baru saja minum kopi dengannya.

"Kau kaget?".

.

.

.

"Aku pulang, ah, ini _pudding_ susu favoritmu, aku taruh di lemari es ya".

"Kau benar-benar membeli lagi? Bukannya _pudding_ itu hanya dijual di supermarket yang agak jauh dari stasiun? Kau tidak lelah berjalan jauh begitu?".

Ishikirimaru tersenyum.

"Mencintaimu itu tidak melelahkan".

.

.

.

* * *

yhaaaa ini apaaan yhaaa OTL

pengen coba bikin plot twist (?) eheheh 8Da

berhubung Ishikari sepi yauda bikin lagi :3

btw kalo ada yg dateng ke Saikai Butai boleh dimari colek punggung author 8D /ngga


End file.
